


Starting The Day Off Right

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare morning where Bucky wakes up before Steve and Bucky decides there's no better time to spoil him. (For readers: Bucky makes sure Steve is awake before anything sexual happens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting The Day Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know I get uncomfortable reading stories where someone is being touched sexually while asleep (consent issues), so I wanted to make it clear that Steve, while drowsy, is awake during the proceeding events.

Bucky woke up that morning to a room thankfully dimmed by the dark curtains, his arm across Steve’s back, his body half draped over him. Steve was sleeping on his stomach, which was unusual for him, but Bucky had managed to find a comfortable space against him and certainly wasn’t complaining. The bedroom was warm, and their covers had fallen to their waists over the course of the night, which meant that Bucky was treated to the welcome sight of Steve’s smooth, muscular back. 

He smiled softly; since Bucky had managed to fall back into a fairly normal sleep schedule (which had taken him many, many months), it was rare that he was the first to wake, so he took the time to appreciate this, the peace of laying with his sleeping lover in their warm and cozy bedroom, watching and hearing the soft breath pass in and out of Steve as his back rose and fell. It felt like a very special treat that was probably meant for someone far more deserving than him, but Bucky was going to enjoy it anyway.

After a moment or so, he moved his arm, beginning to rub his hand across the smooth skin of Steve’s back. He traced his fingertips up and down Steve’s spine, feeling the gentle dips between the ridges, and remembered a time when he might have traced Steve’s spine and it wouldn’t have been such a perfect straight line, was grateful to remember that such a time had existed even if he wasn’t grateful for Steve’s scoliosis. He rubbed his flat palm over the curves of Steve’s shoulder blades and down the muscles of his back. The strength beneath the skin was obvious beneath his hand, though Bucky could picture a time when Steve was barely more than skin and bone. He had never touched Steve like this back then, but he could imagine the difference. The skin was dry and soft and warm, and Bucky committed this new sensation to memory as his hand moved gently up and down, creating one more good memory to take the place of a bad one.

He shifted after a bit, pressing a kiss to Steve’s shoulder. Steve released a soft sigh, sounding pleased and Bucky continued, his fingers starting to massage tiny circles into the flesh.

“Mmm,” Steve released the sleepy, pleased sound and Bucky smiled. He wondered how awake Steve actually was. The man was normally up way before him, but they’d gone three rounds last night (thank you, super soldier serum), and Bucky had almost certainly worn Steve out. He didn’t blame him for sleeping in, but he did wonder if Steve was really asleep, or just pretending to let Bucky keeping touching him--not that he really needed to be asleep to have Bucky do that, of course.

He pressed a few more kisses to Steve’s skin as his hand continued to move, just indulging in the moment before he grinned softly to himself and asked in a low whisper, “Are you awake?”

There was a pause, and Bucky thought Steve might not answer at all, giving him his answer, but after a bit Steve murmured, “mm-mm,” in just the right tone to imply he was saying no, and Bucky laughed softly against his shoulder. His boyfriend was such a cute little liar.

“Oh, well that’s a shame,” Bucky said playfully, and kissed along the top of Steve’s shoulder, until he placed one right on the back of Steve’s neck. “I can think of something fun to do, once you’re awake.”

His hand slipped down beneath the covers to squeeze Steve’s ass playfully, and he felt Steve shake with a suppressed laugh beneath him, the adorable little shit.

Bucky wasn’t going to force the game though. He’d let Steve pretend if he really wanted to.

His hand retreated back up to Steve’s back then, rubbing gently again as he continued with the kisses. Bucky really did enjoy exhausting every effort in spoiling Steve when Steve would let him, and this was really just Steve giving him an excuse to do just that.

After a bit though, he decided to take it up a notch. His tiny kisses grew wet, his tongue flicking out at the skin all along Steve’s neck and shoulder. He felt the change in Steve’s breathing just at that and Bucky grinned to himself. By the time he added a bit of teeth and nipped at the back of Steve’s neck, Steve let out a soft little moan, his head shifting a bit to expose his neck more easily to Bucky.

The movement made Bucky laugh softly again and he asked, “Awake yet?”

“Mm-mm,” Steve replied a bit more firmly than before, indicating another no.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was still laughing. His mouth dropped back to Steve’s neck as his lips fastened against the skin and he began to suck softly; immediately, Steve was breathing heavier, and as Bucky’s hand moved to grip Steve’s hip, he began to squirm a bit, rubbing down against the mattress.

Bucky kept it up this time. He kept sucking and nibbling harder and harder, leaving little pink marks that would briefly become hickeys, as Steve gasped softly and bit lightly at his bottom lip to hold back the moan he was trying to hide. He rubbed at Steve’s hip and side, but dipped no lower, teasing relentlessly.

Eventually, another moan finally leaked and Steve sucked in a breath before finally confessing, “‘m awake.”

Another laugh escaped Bucky and he kissed Steve’s shoulder. “That’s good news for you then.”

Steve let out a soft breath of laughter as well, but it was cut short as Bucky sucked some moisture onto his fingers, then dropped them to press between Steve’s cheeks and against his entrance.

Steve immediately groaned, his hips lifted to press against Bucky’s fingers and Bucky grinned deviously. His fingertip pressed, rubbing in a little circle, but just spent a while teasing, no penetration. He knew it drove Steve wild, at least partially because Steve was eternally impatient (Bucky figured Steve must still be sleepy, or he’d have already made steps to move them along), and before long Steve was gasping and panting, pressing up against Bucky’s finger.

“Buck~” he gasped softly, his request clear.

And Bucky complied and slowly wiggled his finger inside. The passage was a bit tight as first, but Steve was still slick from their previous night’s activities and it didn’t take much before Bucky was moving his finger in and out pretty easily.

Steve’s hands were gripping at the sheets, his face pressed into his pillow and muffling his moans as Bucky’s finger thrust into him. Bucky pressed the digit purposely downward and felt Steve’s entire body shudder as he gasped sharply. His hips bucked upward to ask for more, but instead, Bucky pulled the finger out and then slowly replaced it with two.

A long moan that was almost a whimper vibrated in Steve’s throat and Bucky didn’t hesitate any longer to give Steve what he needed. His fingers pressed against Steve’s prostate, rubbing in small circles, up and down, back and forth, and Steve instantly fell apart, reduced to a long, aching string of whimpers as he panted and shuddered. Bucky’s spent a moment watching the beautiful curve of Steve’s ass as he fucked softly into the mattress for the friction before his mouth dropped again to Steve’s neck to suck another hickey onto the skin.

His fingers were relentless, shifting only between spreading Steve open softly and rubbing into him with gusto, and it wasn’t long between the prostate massage, and the hot mouth on his neck, and the friction of the sheets against his arousal that Steve’s breathing picked up, his moans growing far sharper and more desperate, and then Steve’s rocking halted suddenly, his entire body tensing and shuddering, and Bucky didn’t even need to see it to know he was coming as he felt Steve tighten around his fingers. 

He continued to work his fingertips against the sensitive organ until he felt Steve give a tiny jerk at the overstimulation, then he removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, since they were going to have to change them after last night anyway.

Bucky’s smile softened as Steve went lax against the mattress. He watched as the tension released easily from the muscles of his boyfriend’s back, before he let out a breath and settled against him. His mouth and hands went back to the tasks that had started this morning activity, pressing a few gentle kisses to Steve’s shoulder and rubbing gently across his skin.

It was several long minutes before Steve finally shifted, turning his head towards Bucky with a somewhat dazed and very satisfied smile on his face. “Okay, your new boyfriend-job is to wake me up like that every morning.”

Bucky sniggered into Steve’s shoulder. “Gladly,” he said, “but you’ll have to stop waking up at the asscrack of dawn to go running, because I love you, but I’m not waking up any earlier than I have to.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Barnes,” Steve replied, a content smile on his face. “I’d say I could get up and run and then come back and get into bed with you for it...”

“But we already do that,” Bucky said with a grin. “And it’s not quite the same if you’re not waking up to it.”

“Good point,” Steve agreed.

“How about I just promise to wake you up like this whenever I do get up before you?” Bucky tried.

Steve nodded a little. “Deal.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh again, leaning in and finally pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. “You got it, loverboy.” He settled against the pillow and his nose brushed against Steve’s as he said, “Imagine how quickly we’d go through sheets doing this every morning.”

Steve barked out a sharp laugh. “It might raise some eyebrows, considering what they think of our sex life. Tony likes to jokingly offer to get us Viagra.”

“Viagra?”

“Nat said it’s a pill old men take to get it up.”

Bucky laughed hard at that one. “If we had those, we’d never stop having sex. We would literally not get anything done because we’d be too busy fucking all the time.” 

Steve shook his head and dove in for a kiss, laughing softly against Bucky’s lips. When he broke the kiss, he began to sit up and started tugging Bucky with him, not bothering to grab any clothes. “Come on,” he said, looking happy and playful, “I’m making you pancakes and bacon for breakfast. And after breakfast, I’ll blow you.”

“Now that sounds like the perfect way to start the day,” Bucky teased back, following Steve eagerly out to the kitchen.


End file.
